herofandomcom-20200223-history
Pi (The Reef)
'Pisces "Pi"'is the main protagonist of the animated film The Reef ''and its sequel ''The Reef 2: High Tide; He is voiced by Freddie Prinze Jr In the first film and Drake Bell in the second. History The Reef He is a wrasse fish from Boston who, after losing his parents to a fishing net, travels to the Caribbean reef with Meg and Percy the porpoises. Once there, he meets his cousin Dylan and his gypsy mother Pearl. Pi soon falls in love with Cordelia, a pink angelfish who unfortunately also catches the eye of arrogant Tiger Shark, Troy. Pi tries to protect Cordelia from the shark, but Troy easily beats him, then leaves. Later, he and Dylan witness Nerissa fight some squids, but they scram once the loner turtle notices them. Shortly afterwards, Pi sees Cordelia again as she accidentally pierces her fin with a lure. Pi helps her remove the lure and they fall in love, but Troy ambushes them, and abuses Pi even more. Cordelia reluctantly and sadly makes him a deal: if he leaves Pi alone, she will marry him. Later, Pi decides to become stronger in order to take revenge on Troy and begins to train with Nerissa, who practices martial arts, despite Cordelia's disapproval. After a few days, Pi defies Troy and challenges him if that he wants Cordelia, he'll have to go through him. Troy accepts his challenge and the two fight each other. Pi leads Troy through some painful traps (elkhorn coral, fire coral, and Jellyfish) until he gets Troy stuck in a gap. Pi poses for a photo as the scuba divers take a picture of the stuck shark. Unfortunately, the divers free Troy from the gap and he continues to chase Pi. He pins Pi to a wall, causing a ton of pebbles to fall on the little fish. As Cordelia and Dylan try to free Pi, the other sea creatrues distract Troy from finishing him off. When Pi is free, he challenges Troy one last time, and Troy chases him again. Pi manages to lure Troy up to a fishing net, trapping the Shark. Troy is then lifted out of the water in a fishing net. Nerissa gives Pi his blue pearl for him to propose to Cordelia, to which Pi does and the two fish kiss. The Reef 2: High Tide By the sequel, Pi is a father and has to face Troy again, but tries to train the other fish. But Troy has a dwarf shark named Ronny to stall his training. Pi gets an idea to create a Shark Trap to catapult Troy out of the sea and orders the two to get him supplies. When the trap is set, Pi orders Bart & Eddie to guard the grotto. However, Ronny overhears Pi's trap and Troy orders him to destroy it. So Ronny tricks the reef fish that he needs a clamp for his talent show and the reef fish soon suddenly race towards the grotto and destroy the Shark Trap. Bart & Eddie report the disaster to Pi. When Pi furiously confronts Ronny, Cordelia defends him, saying that Ronny believes in them the way they are and Pi didn't. Pi leaves sadly. Later, Troy and his goons ambush Pi and the evil shark threatens the fish that he's gonna destroy the reef tomorrow and that "shame you're gonna miss it." Troy bares his teeth, but Nerissa arrives from behind Troy and uses a sandstorm to make Pi literally dissapear from the sharks. Troy, frustrated, orders his goons to move out. Pi lies in pain in Nerissa's shipwreck when they hear a noise. They see Bart & Eddie having captured Ronny when he's exposed as a shark and bring him to Pi. But Ronny remorsefully tells that Troy was forcing him and that he'll help Pi get Cordelia back from Troy. Pi, Nerissa, Bart and Eddie decide to give the remorseful dwarf shark a second chance. Pi tells the fish that he belives in them by saying the skills Ronny taught them can be used to defend the reef. While Pi and Ronny head to save Cordelia, the reef fish repair the trap. When Troy and his sharks attack the reef, many fish outsmart them. Troy bites Pi and subdues him, but before he can kill him, Nerissa shows up with his powerful sea dragon and blasts the other sharks. But Troy sneaks up from behind the turtle and knocks him off the dragon, causing it to dissolve away. Troy then prepares to kill Nerissa, but Pi throws a Water Ball at him, and Troy returns his attention to his sole nemesis and gives chase to him. Eventually Pi, Cordelia, and their son Junior use the Shark Trap to beat Troy and send him flying out of the sea and back to the humans' boat. They then dance at the end. Similar Heroes Fox McCloud (Starfox) Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Protectors Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Tricksters Category:Martial Artists Category:In Love Category:Warriors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Category:Pure Good Category:Honorable Category:Determinators Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Orphans Category:Love Rivals Category:Martyr Category:Strategists Category:Casanova